Generally, a piece of office equipment such as an image processing apparatus is required to have a high productivity. Accordingly, it is necessary to perform maintenance for the image processing apparatus to prevent a failure and promptly detect and resolve the failure if the failure occurs. There is a maintenance system in which the image processing apparatus and a management apparatus are connected to each other by communication lines to perform appropriate maintenance in respect to an image processing apparatus such as a digital multifunction apparatus. In the maintenance system, an error occurring in the image processing apparatus is transmitted from the image processing apparatus to the management apparatus. The management apparatus receiving the error notification reports the occurrence of the error to a serviceman and prompts a maintenance operation to be performed on the image processing apparatus where the error occurs. However, in practice, all the data necessary for the maintenance cannot be transmitted to the management apparatus in many cases since the image processing apparatus is operated in various manners. In the conventional maintenance system, it is not easy to perform efficient maintenance on an image processing apparatus which is installed under conditions where the data necessary for the maintenance cannot be transmitted to the management apparatus.